Holiday of Surprise
by lh2357
Summary: When Hermione receives a letter from her boyfriend Harry little does she realise that the surprises are just beginning. Includes Powerful!Harry. WARNING EXTREME AU HANDLE WITH CAUTION
1. Default Chapter

Holiday of Surprises (01)  
  
Hermione Ann Granger sat in her window seat surveying her bedroom. It was painted yellow and there was a yellow rag rug on the bare floorboards, the bright June sunlight shining through the tan blinds. One of the walls was covered in both muggle and magical books and at the far end of the room was her desk, covered in spell books, potions equipment and, most importantly, there sat her wand. At almost sixteen years old, Hermione was well on her way to becoming a fully qualified witch. She had changed a lot since that young eleven year old who had got her letter and gone off to Hogwarts so desperate to make friends. She had made friends, there was Ron. And Harry. Her heart skipped a beat as she thought of Harry Potter, her best friend, the boy who lived, the defeater of Voldemort, the Mage Lord, the most powerful wizard of all time, the best Quidditch player ever to come to Hogwarts, the orphan and, she could hardly believe herself when she added this last bit, her boyfriend, aka her one true love.  
A sound of tapping on glass drew Hermione from her reverie. She turned from her position of comfort to face the window. Seeing the owl that was outside, Hermione hastily opened the window to let Hedwig in. Hedwig was Harry's owl, and she wondered what had happened to make Harry send her and owl so early in the holidays. To her surprise, Hedwig only stayed long enough for Hermione to pick up the small package she, Hedwig, had dropped before flying out of the still open window. Bemused, Hermione opened the small parcel to receive in her cupped hands a small pebble. She only noticed this for a small amount of time, for the spinning of the room before her eyes and a sharp tug in her navel convinced her that it was a portkey.  
When the world stopped spinning, Hermione picked herself up and looked around. Her natural intuition told her that she was in the grounds of a very prestigious manor or castle. She knew this because the very expensive and extensive grounds she had found herself in were obviously not open for the public. She also knew that the owners of the estate were magical, this was obvious from the number of plants that Hermione remembered from her Herbology lessons and the fact that she saw a Quidditch pitch in the not to distant environs. She saw that she was on a winding path way and her Gryffindor instincts overrode her careful nature and she walked down the path.  
As Hermione reached the end of the path, she found herself standing in front of a pair of intimidating twelve foot oak front doors. Pushing them open, she found herself in a large airy entrance hall. In fact, large was the understatement of the millennium. It was the size of four Quidditch pitches and ten times as high. She wondered where she was and why Harry had brought her here; for she was certain that this wasn't the Dursley's.  
As she sat pondering the question of her whereabouts, she heard a whooshing sound. Looking up, Hermione saw a red robed figure streaking down towards her from the high ceiling. In about twenty seconds, Harry Potter was standing smugly on the floor, with a grin on his face that would have made a Cheshire cat jealous. Trying to look reproving, Hermione turned on her boyfriend, to find him convulsed in what was obviously a fit of hysterics. "Harry James Potter, what on earth am I doing here? Where the hell am I? And what exactly was the point of that childish display?" She said in her  
best Professor McGonnagel voice.  
Harry was trying to look repentant, but seemed to be having a great deal of difficulty maintaining the expression. At that moment he looked like he had just realised he was eating a Canary cream. Then, just as Harry was about to explain what was happening, there were two thuds from an adjoining chamber. Harry swore, "Crap, this is the hard bit, this is when I have to explain to Sirius and Remus why they are in a place they haven't been in for about seventeen years. Wish me luck." And with that comment and a swish of his robes Harry strode off towards the room where his godfather and favourite teacher had appeared.  
Wondering what was going on, Hermione followed him and stood at the door listening through the crack. For some time, she could only hear Harry talking quietly, quietly enough that she could not hear what he was saying, just the rich melody of his voice. Soon however, he stopped and the voices became much more audible, and it was obvious that not just Harry was speaking. "Harry, it can't be them, it just can't" Hermione guessed that this was Professor Lupin, "Why not? There bodies were never found, the only evidence that they are dead is the fact that they weren't here" This was Harry "Harry, I've spent fifteen years trying to get over their deaths, I've only just come to terms with the fact that they are dead." This was Sirius now his voice pleading and desperate "Sirius, I never knew my parents, I had to grow up with the Dursleys, I spent my entire childhood hoping and dreaming that someone would come and take me away from them? Nobody cared about me till I was eleven. I am also finding this very hard. I had come to terms with my parents being dead. But it might be them. In fact I firmly believe that it is they. I even made Veritaserum, it's them. I am also coming to believe that they never died." Harry's voice became higher and higher pitched as he talked. "What do you mean they never died?" it was Professor Lupin again, his voice tight and his tone urgent. " I mean that they had me one year into their marriage, when they were both seventeen. And now, as I am almost sixteen, they are both around thirty- three, which suggests that they can't have been dead for fourteen odd years." Said Harry calmly " Harry, who else have you sent messages to?" asked Sirius " Well Hermione is outside, listening at the door. Oh! Do come in Mione. I have also sent portkeys to Professors Dumbledore, McGonnagel, Snape and Ron Weasley." Said Harry calmly. As Sirius started sputtering over Harry inviting Snape, I slid, embarrassed through the door. Harry interrupted Sirius' sputtering to say; "Well now, if you have been convinced, can I ask them to join us?"  
However, Harry was doomed to never find out the answer to that question,  
as three bemused Professors and one Ron Weasley landed with four separate  
bumps on the wooden floor. Dusting themselves off, they looked around  
with puzzlement until Snape asked; " What the devil are we doing here Potter?" "I think that can easily be explained" said Harry quietly,  
With this comment, he headed for a small door in the side of the room.  
Opening this, he beckoned to people they couldn't see. To their multiple  
amazement, out of there walked people most of them thought they would  
never see again. At the sight of them, Professor McGonnagel fainted dead  
away, Snape went white as a sheet, Sirius seemed to be swaying on his  
feet, Professor Lupin looked on the verge of tears, Hermione herself was  
shocked and even Dumbledore looked astonished. 


	2. Chapter two

Holiday of Surprises (02)  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her eyes, in fact she was in such a state of shock that she blinked thrice and rubbed her eyes to remove all traces of drowsiness from them. Yet, despite these ministrations, the sight before her was the same as it ever was. The couple in front of her were in their mid thirties, the woman was petite with waist length auburn hair, pale skin and eyes of such a luminescent green that Hermione had only ever seen set in Harry's face. The man was almost exactly what she imagined Harry would look like when he was older, he had the lithe body of a Quidditch player, tanned skin from all the time spent outside, mischievous blue eyes, with a twinkle in them reminiscent of Dumbledore, framed behind fashionable black glasses, his black hair was spiked into attractive dark spikes which flopped over his eyes. Their lips were curved in half smiles and, when she cast a glance in his direction, so were Harry's. When she looked at Harry she did another double take. For, looking at him there was no doubt that the two people who had caused the upheaval were in fact Lily and James Potter.  
  
****Should I stop here, runs off cackling insanely but returns with gun against her head and hands raised and starts typing instead****  
  
Finally gaining control over his silent voice box Sirius turned to his now smirking godson and croaked; "H..H...Harry, ex..explain now." This comment broke the silence that had invaded the company since the Potter's reappearance. Harry nodded affably and smiled at the still pale professor Snape; "I will explain," he said, "however, without the assistance of your excellent Veritaserum, Professor, my explanation will be greatly lacking in the necessary credibility. So, if you would be kind enough to provide this and give my parents the requisite dosage each then a credible explanation could be given. Oh! And Padfoot gaping like a fish and stuttering like Professor Quirrel does not suit you."  
And with this blithe comment, Harry's explanation was finished. Still gaping, Professor Snape produced a small vial of Veritaserum and administered it to Lily and James. Their faces assumed the blank, complacent look of one under the effect of the powerful truth Serum. Then Dumbledore shook himself from the state of astonishment even he had fallen into in surprise and began the questioning.  
  
*** Dumbledore is in regular  
James is in italics  
Lily is in bold italics***  
  
Dumbledore addressed his questions to Lily first:  
  
" When were you born?" "July 15th 1973" "What is your full baptismal name?" "Lily Marie Rose Catherine Evans-Potter" Gasps were emitted from around the room as it was impossible to lie under Veritaserum and Lily had always kept her full name secret to spare her from embarrassment. These two answers alone convinced the room that the attractive woman in the blue jeans and green t-shirt could be none other Lily Potter, supposedly dead for almost sixteen years. However, the marauders doubts were not assuaged about the identity of the man in the black slacks and navy blue crew neck top. Sirius took over the questioning for James, as they had been closest friends and had shared all the other's secrets and therefore knew the most about each other.  
  
"What is your full name?"  
  
"James William Edward Harold Potter"  
  
"Where did you grow up?"  
  
"The Mansion, Godric's hollow, Wales, otherwise known as where we are right now Padfoot."  
  
This answer was more than enough to satisfy Sirius and it was accepted by all that The Couple were Lily and James Potter, as they claimed. Now that this had been ascertained. The questioning ended, Professor McGonnagel was awakened and Harry said that he would show Hermione to her room. Once they were out of the adult filled environment they 'caught up with' all of each other's holidays so far. It's amazing what you discover inside somebody's mouth. It is uncertain what would have happened next if there had not been a cough from the door to the room they had exited only minutes ago brought them back down to earth with a large heavy thump.  
  
***Oooh! It's another cliffie. Find out who has found them next chapter, also, Diagon Alley, Ron and The Burrow.***  
  
To Sunshine*girl-Hermione my thanks this is my first story and the review was gr8 


End file.
